


The Art of Breaking

by exbex



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	The Art of Breaking

She has invited him here, into her shuttle, but it feels as if he is breaking in.  Her hands shake as she pours the tea.  Illogical, even the first time, several years ago, her hands didn’t shake, she wasn’t this nervous, she really wasn’t nervous at all.

But this is Mal, and he’s breaking all the rules.

It’s different for a Companion; it’s about making someone else feel whatever he or she needs to feel, it’s therapeutic.  Connections are made, not superficially, but not deeply.

But this is Mal, and nothing is as it would otherwise be.

She half-expects him to stop her, to tell her to forget the… pleasantries, she expects he would think, but what are truly rituals.  He doesn’t stop her, but sips his tea, and he looks at her.  It’s her place to make eye contact, to set him at ease, as she has done so many times before, but looking into his eyes nearly undoes her.  Much is going on in them, but it’s all covered by wave upon wave of past sorrows.

All clients look at her with desire, with need.  All clients touch her with respect, some even with a certain amount of reverence.  When Mal sheds his clothes (methodically, she notices) and slowly removes hers, those things are in his eyes, and his touch, but there’s something more.  He pulls her into his lap, placing hands on her hips, sliding into her, then touching her all over, running her hands over her thighs, her sides, her back, stroking her breasts, her face, twining his fingers in her hair.  She’s seen this in his eyes before, and now she can feel it on her skin.  It’s protectiveness, and it’s broken into her, threatening to break her apart.


End file.
